Pokemon: Evolution Error
by Nashew
Summary: It's been one year since Tyson appeared in this world as an amnesiac Riolu, and he still hasn't recovered any of his memories. So, why is he here...?


The light of a full moon shone through a small bedroom window directly onto the bed where a Riolu slept. On one of the bedposts hung a bag, full of items an Adventure Team would need. Other than these basic things, the room lacked furniture.

The door opened quietly, and an Eevee snuck in. Grinning, she crept up to the bed.

"Psst!" She whispered. "Wake up." No response from the Riolu.

The Eevee tilted her head. "Hmmm." She then hopped up onto the bed and sat beside the sleeping Riolu.

"Tyson?" She said, a little louder. Tyson stirred, but still didn't wake up. The Eevee sighed.

"Didn't wanna have to do this, but..." She then smacked Tyson with her paw.

"What the- Lynn?" Tyson muttered groggily, sitting up and rubbing his face where he'd been slapped, "What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Tyson!" Lynn said cheerfully. "Get up and come with me! We've got somewhere to be!"

Tyson stared at her for a few seconds, attempting to process what he was hearing. "...What do you mean, 'somewhere to be'? It's like three in the morning."

"It's two thirty-five, actually." Lynn stated, "Now c'mon! No need to bring your bag, we won't be gone long." With that, Lynn left the room.

Tyson shook his head, partially out of confusion and partially to try and wake himself up. It didn't work. He got out of bed and grabbed a yellow scarf from his bag. Slinging it around his shoulders, he left the room to join Lynn.

The living room of their house was large, around three times the size of the bedroom they had just left. Despite being called the 'living room', it served multiple functions: Kitchen, dining area, sitting room, and it also had multiple doors leading to other rooms, mostly bedrooms. It was a much bigger house than the two of them needed for the size of their team, but the Guild provided it for a small cut of their earnings as long as they continued to do well on missions.

Lynn was sitting near the front door, waiting for Tyson. She was wearing her usual white bandanna and looked excited for whatever they were doing.

"Okay, seriously, where are we going at this time of night?" Tyson asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Lynn said excitedly, "Now c'mon! Moonlight's wastin'!"

With that, she opened the front door and ran outside. Tyson shook his head, rubbed his eyes again, and followed her into the night.

* * *

They didn't talk much on their way to wherever Lynn was taking them. Tyson tried a few more times to get her to tell him where they were going, but she continued to refuse.

After about five minutes of walking on the main path through the village, Lynn turned and walked into the forest. Tyson stopped in confusion.

"Trust me!" Lynn called over her shoulder. Tyson shrugged and kept walking, following her into the forest. He trusted Lynn. After all, she was the only real friend he'd made in the time he'd been here. She'd helped him get his bearings in this strange world as he attempted to recover his lost memories.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, the ground began to slope upwards. Lynn continued on as if she'd walked this way a thousand times, taking a few weird turns along the way.

Eventually, the two reached a clearing at the top of the hill. It was an overlook of the entire village.

"Woah." Tyson said. The full moon illuminated the village below. "This is beautiful..."

"I know!" Lynn exclaimed. She'd already sat down on the grass. "And if you look up..." Tyson glanced up at the sky and noticed several shooting stars within seconds of each other.

"Woah! A meteor shower?" Tyson said, sitting down next to Lynn.

"Yup!" Lynn said proudly, "Every year on this day, there's a huge meteor shower that lasts for _hours._ "

Tyson gave her a confused look. "This is great, but I feel like there's a specific reason you brought me here. Besides the meteor shower, that is."

"You would be right." Lynn said smugly, "During last year's shower, one of the meteors... was you." Tyson shot back to his feet.

"Wait, _what?_ " Tyson exclaimed. "I've been here a year already?!" Lynn nodded.

"I always watch the shower from here." Lynn said, "It's a great view. Last year, one of them landed in that field over there." She pointed to a wide open field on the west side of town. "Naturally, I ran to go see it because that's not something that's ever happened before, and... there you were, unconscious in the crater from the impact."

"And then you brought me to the medical center, where I woke up with amnesia…" Tyson recalled, "Why didn't you tell me about the meteor shower part before now?"

"The doctors told me I shouldn't tell you because they thought the impact was how you lost your memory. Some medical thing, I dunno. Of course, they also didn't know how you survived and thought I was making things up, but…"

"Ugh." Tyson sat back down and stared at the village below, "I can't believe it's been a year and we haven't made any progress on getting my memories back."

"Hey." Lynn put her paw on Tyson's knee and they locked eyes, "We _will_ get your memories back. I don't care how long it takes, or what we have to go through together. We _will._ "

Tyson smiled. "Thanks."

They watched the meteor shower for a few more minutes before Tyson started drifting off to sleep and they decided to head home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Holy wow it's been a while since I've posted anything on FFNet! Like, three years or something crazy like that. A few things inspired me to pick up writing again, and... well, here's this. I'm rusty at this, so please forgive any signs of that in the writing.**

 **I have no set update schedule for this, but I will try to update as often as possible.**


End file.
